


Pity the title bearer

by NarcissisticAsshole



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: Just another vessel.Just another sacrifice.Just another life worth sacrificing.(And yet, they were so much more than that)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pity the title bearer

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who created a vessel OC and wrote a small story about them? I did!
> 
> Btw i'm kinda proud of this one, so i hope whoever reads this enjoys the story!

Upon opening their eyes, the vessel was welcomed with a dark atmosphere. They stood up, and started walking towards… something. They weren’t really sure what, but it felt like a primal instinct taking control of their body and moving it on it’s own. 

They felt numb.

Yes.. that was the word. Numb. They were numb and… 

...Cold? 

Freezing. They were freezing.

(Come hither)

As they walked without purpose on the vast expanse that was the darkness, they heard a couple of words echo in their mind, and then fade away. But they somehow still remained, only a shadow of what they had once been. Immediately, the child felt an exciting feeling upon hearing those words, even without knowing what they really meant. 

(Father…)

In middle of the dark, the vessel noticed a small ledge on one of the walls. They instinctively run towards it, climbing as fast as they could, as if possessed by a strange feeling of adrenaline. They knew feeling any kind of thing would rend them completely useless for the task ahead, but... but they kept feeling this… thrill of sorts.

They were the one who would rise up from the darkness to take the mantle of Hollow Knight

The one who would seal the infection

(The one their father deserved)

Time didn’t go forward in the void. A year could pass, and whoever was unlucky enough to get stuck in the black nothingness wouldn’t age a minute. In other words, time was frozen. But rather than the location being frozen in time, it was as if the Void somehow froze everything it touched. They didn’t know how or why they held that knowledge. They didn’t understand one bit of it, and yet… they knew. They just knew.

Regardless, the vessel felt as though ages had passed since it had first climbed that ledge. Every step they took wasn’t filled with excitement nor adrenaline. That feeling had long since disappeared. No… in it’s place, the young void creature felt tiredness. 

They were tired. Tired? Could they really feel that way? They were a void creature, a hollow being- no. They stopped moving for a few seconds, deciding to take a rest before keeping up with the task ahead. They couldn’t allow themselves to take in the pleasure of thinking, or letting their thoughts wander in the vast realm that was their mind- because they didn’t possess one. 

(They couldn’t afford to possess one) 

So they pushed on, despite everything. Because His voice still echoed through their husk of a mind, reminding them of what they would get if they managed to get to their father before the rest. Before one of their siblings got there first. 

Their siblings, who were nothing more than a bother. Was it possible to feel this kind of bitterness towards a being only minutes after being born? Apparently, since the vessel felt that way. They just couldn’t help it.

In the middle of the consuming darkness, the vessel managed to see a light. A blinding light, that waited for them to arrive, mocking them in the meantime.

And when they were sure they would finally find him- the light disappeared. All of a sudden, a door was quickly closed and the light together with the voice were gone. All of it- their goal, just in an arm’s reach- gone. 

As if on cue, more and more vessels started falling, and that made them realize just how far from their objective they had been. The light had been so close- they’d been so sure of their success. But they had failed yet again. 

(They were unworthy)

So they let go; someone with the likes of them was undeserving of the title of Hollow Knight, so what was the point anyways? They had nothing to show off for.

(They had failed)

So they let the darkness take them. Consume them.

(They deserved nothing else)

Reshape them.

(It hurt so much-)

Break them.

(Suddenly, it wasn’t so dark anymore)

\-----------------------

Even considering that they had just left the Abyss just a few minutes ago, the color palette change was the first thing they noticed.

The grey colors of the ancient Basin were a big change from the consuming darkness from the Abyss, but a welcome one nonetheless. It was true that they were barely any different to those of the dark well that hid countless corpses, but they were much more noticeable without the… obvious lack of dead children and Abyss spread.

A few of the bugs that walked through the area had stared at them for a while, taken off guard by their peculiar height and normal appearance. Of course, their clothes were nothing compared to those of the tall lady that had just walked past them, with those shining jewels that almost posed a threat to the King’s bright aura.

Regardless, they didn’t ponder for long about the presence of the tiny “bug”, and assumed they were simply a lost child, or something of the sort. The problem, however, were the guards at the middle of the bridge that lead to the elevator. Their huge bodies covered a big chunk of space, and the little vessel had no chance at escaping their questions, which would inevitably lead to the main problem: they could not speak.

Of course, even if they could have, their voice would have probably come off as scratchy and barely audible to those not imbued with the essence of void. Let’s also just say their state of “revived corpse” definitely wouldn’t have helped with that.

And yet, they didn’t want to remain in the basin any longer. Despite the odds of escaping, they couldn’t help but wish to leave the place.

The vessel was aware that they didn’t necessarily need to leave the Basin. They knew of the White Palace, and could have went that way had they desired so. But… one time was enough. They weren’t worthy of their father’s presence, as their previous attempt had showed. And that left them with nothing at all. So if they ignored the palace, they were left with either leaving the Basin or exploring it more.

Since said place was surprisingly similar to the Abyss, and the vessel wasn’t interested in bringing up bad memories, their only option was leaving the Ancient Basin, and going up into the caverns that followed.

Obviously, doing it wasn’t as easy as thinking it through. Eventually, they saw a small group of bugs walking towards the bridge, and they decided it was their chance to escape. Taking advantage of their small body, they quickly made their way to be right behind them, so as to look as if they were together with the others,

Somehow, the group didn’t notice, and the guards didn’t look twice after granting passage to the bugs. Once they were at the other side, they found an elevator. And a long line of bugs waiting for it to be available.

So they waited. The elevator went up and down constantly, and they couldn’t help but wonder just who had thought that would be a good idea. Just one elevator? Why not make two, at least, so that the bugs would be able to go up and down at the same time? The civilized bugs didn’t seem to be bothered by it, since none of them looked like they could be in a hurry to go up.

Regardless of the questionable logic of the elevator, after a while of waiting, the moment finally came to enter the elevator. Together with some other random bugs, they walked inside and immediately the gates closed. It began to go up, and up and suddenly, the dark atmosphere from below began to dissipate. In it’s place, the small vessel started hearing a weird tapping in the ceiling, and even when they began shaking because they were scared, the other bugs didn’t even seem close to bothered.

Just what lied up above that made this much noise? Why was no one doing anything about it? They were at loathe to find out, in all honesty. After a few minutes of hearing the monstruos sound, the elevator finally seemed to slow down, and finally stopped at a huge entrance.

The door opened, and their companions all left the elevator leaving, only them in front of the gate. The sound had become even stronger, but at some degree had changed. It seemed… more natural, perhaps?

Despite their trembling figure, they finally dared to venture beyond, and when they decided to take a few steps further, they were met with… a city. And… suddenly, the vessel felt a small thing hit their head. And then another. And another. Their gaze went up, and they saw… a blue liquid substance. In the ceiling, they noticed a huge crack, and the blue thing pouring down from it, which then made it’s way down to the city,

All of a sudden, the child found this funny. This was what they had been scared of? This blue thing? They started walking, eager to learn more of this blue city, which seemed… melancholic, in a way. The only bugs that were outside were the huge guards, and a few citizens, which the vessel was more than willing to avoid, since it was inevitable questions began to arise due to their… different appearance.

They began exploring, sometimes waving at some bugs, though most seemed to ignore them for some reason. The once terrifying sound of the blue droplets, had since become obsolete. So the vessel simply walked without purpose, only admiring the greatness of the bursting city. 

Regardless, somewhere deep inside, they knew they lacked a home, a purpose, and this distraction wouldn’t last long. They needed a reason to explore- what were they doing there? Why were they there? Their first goal had ended in nothing, and after escaping the Abyss, they had merely left the Basin due to how similar it was to the Dark well. 

Now, however… what were they supposed to do? What were they even doing there? Should they have just stayed in the void together with the remains of their siblings? They pondered on those questions for a few seconds before letting them go. There was no point in asking themselves questions they couldn’t even answer, and wouldn’t for a long time.

They were interrupted from their thoughts by a group of voices that got nearer and nearer by the second. Usually, this wouldn't have bothered them, but the bugs that walked towards them in a quiet manner almost screamed trouble just by being there. 

They wore dark bluish capes, and their bodies were round as rocks. In some manner they resembled a group of scholars, but their expressions held too much knowledge for the vessel to really get an idea of their character. This prospect exited them in a way. Perhaps their calling lied in knowledge? Acquiring new information, practising forbidden arts… it seemed like an interesting way to live a life.

“You have been examined over the past few days, and deemed worthy of helping the Soul Master continue his research into soul”

A lie. The scholar was lying. They hadn’t entered the City of Tears more than once in their life, and that one time had just taken place ten minutes ago. If the group had actually been “examining” them, as the bug had as matter of fact decided to put it, they would have long since noticed their peculiar looks and behaviour.

Such behaviour pointed that the scholars were probably desperate, given that if they fell into petty tactics such as lying, they probably had little left to lose. Pathetic, was their initial thought, but right after, intrusive feelings of pity made their way into their nonexistent heart.

And yet… how could they refuse such an opportunity? They didn’t really have ties anywhere, and the only one they really had to take care of were themselves. How could they leave, knowing they would never again meet the strange scholars, and would never get the chance to visit this so called “Soul Master”? They couldn’t.

“Child, have you been listening to me? We have deemed you worthy of being in the Soul Master’s presence-”

A quick nod from their part shut the annoying bug off, and a single glance confirmed their suspicions that the bug was probably new into the “cult” of scholars. The bug’s way of speaking to them said many things by itself, but his looks also did give a good amount of evidence about the vessel’s theory.

“Good, then come with us. And stop staring… it’s rude to do those things, you know? Didn’t they teach you those things before?...”

Willingly, the vessel decided to follow the scholars, who resumed speaking among themselves as if they were old friends. Who knew, perhaps they were? They had mostly mixed feelings about the whole situation at hand. But then again, they had so little control over it that it didn’t really matter.

Just a few minutes ago, they had been wondering what their purpose in life would be about, and now they were following some random scholars with the knowledge that they had many chances of dying as soon as they stepped into the Sanctum.

Somewhere along those lines, the child realised they could have never earned the title of Hollow Knight. Someone like them, constantly thinking and thirsting for knowledge, was all too unfitting of a title like that. The mere prospect of being hollow, without the ability to think and make decisions of their own sent a shiver through their small body.

They couldn’t help but pity the one who had been forced with the title.

\-----------------------

They didn’t expect the road to the Sanctum to take so long, but it did. The scholars didn’t force them to do anything, and, in fact, barely paid any attention to them, only risking a glance at them every time in a while to make sure they hadn’t wandered off somewhere else.

As they walked and walked, the vessel started noticing their reflection on the floor. It seemed the transparent liquid that continuously fell from the ceiling was creating some small puddles that showed their reflection when they stepped close to them.

At first they were scared, so they tried to ignore it. As they neared the Sanctum, they tried their best to step on the small puddles so that their reflection wouldn’t harm them. But… their curiosity got the best of them, and eventually, as they walked towards one of the towers, they couldn’t help but glance at their false copy.

Their mask held four spikes, similar to the king’s, and their eyes were made of complete blackness, harnessing an unhealthy amount of void. Rather than wearing any normal clothes, they wore a small bluish cape, similar to those of their dead siblings. They had never really thought about changing that, but then again, they had just escaped the Abyss, so things like those were bound to be forgotten by them.

Eventually, they heard one of the scholar’s voices reprimanding them for staying behind, and they quickly entered the tall building to follow the bugs, who soon forgot about the whole ordeal.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the group got to the Sanctum, and after going through the complicated labyrinths that formed the place finally got to their destination. Really, who thought that was a good idea? The only way someone might be able to memorise the hallways and their destinations, was by going through them constantly. 

Though to be fair, the scholars seemed to know their way pretty well. They wondered if one day they would know these halls just by memory. Should they?

“Through this doorway”

The vessel found themselves in front of a small doorway that lead to an open place without a ceiling. The floor was made out of… a transparent thing, though they couldn’t see what layed below. Was there even a below? Probably just a trick of their imagination.

“Ahh, a newcomer, we see… here to offer your services to the sanctum?”

They noticed a bug similar in shape to the others standing in the middle of the yard, though they seemed to be in a position of higher power, due to the way the scholars bowed upon entering the ‘room’

Before they could think too much about it however, they were dragged down into a kneeling position by one of the scholars. A quick glance let them know the rest of the bugs were also kneeling at the doorway, perhaps as a sign of respect. The expression didn’t last long, since seconds after they stood up yet again.

When the void creature was finally free from one of the bug’s grip, they nodded a few times, answering to the Soul Master’s previous question, just in case he had actually been seeking for an answer at the time he formulated the sentence.

“Can this one speak?”

The question was initially directed towards one of the scholars, but since he didn’t know the answer to that question, he simply stared at the vessel in a reciprocating way. They soon took notice of this, and once again they shook their head signaling “no” in the easiest way they could think of.

“Hmm, we see… we see indeed. Tell us, are you familiar with the term ‘soul’?”

They were starting to feel dizzy from shaking their head so much, but the Soul Master didn’t seem to notice anyways. For a few seconds he looked taken off guard by their answer, but soon came back to his senses and showcased a proud smirk.

“Well then, let us educate you in the meaning of soul”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol why am i like this- Okay, i actually wanted to end it with a more closed ending, but i wasn't really sure how to write it? And besides, i think it looks pretty good this way!
> 
> Any critisism is appreciated, since english isn't my first language and there are probably some mistakes here and there!


End file.
